You Can't Imagine
by MemoriesOfYou
Summary: Draco and Ginny's 10 Year Anniversary Party! Ron gives a speech. 2nd person POV, Ron's perspective Continuation of A Weasley At Heart.


Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling. I own nothing but the plot.

You Can't Imagine

"Can I have your attention?" you say as you tap your spoon on your glass. Everyone turns to look at you. "We all know why we're here. To celebrate a 10 year mistake," you tell them as they laugh and you look over at Draco and Ginny. He has his arm around her waist. Sixteen years ago, you would've grimaced at the thought of Draco Malfoy touching your dear baby sister, but now, he's a good friend. You would trust him with your life. You'd die for the man your sister married.

"But seriously, I'm amazed Draco has stuck with her for this long. I lived with her for sixteen years, and I'm not sure how I did it. When Ginny first told us she and Draco were together, I thought it was a joke. However, the serious look on her face and the way her hand was latched onto Draco's as if that was the only way she could keep standing in front of us, made me realize that it was the truth. At first, I was disgusted, as were all the sane people in our family (i.e. everyone except for Mom, Dad, and Ginny), but as time went on, and Draco was around the house more than we would have liked, he grew on me. Draco has grown on me. The moment they were wed, I was given another brother. Without him, our family wouldn't be complete," you start to choke up at this point. Tears sting your eyes, but you won't let them fall. As you look closer at Ginny's face, you realize she's practically weeping. You start to get concerned until you see the small smile on her face.

"Draco, you have one of the most amazing women in the world as your wife. Never forget that," you look steadily at him as you say this. He nods his head at you, then looks lovingly at Ginny. She's the most valuable thing in his life. Draco, with all of his money, puts his family before it all. "He told me once that he didn't care if he was dirt poor, as long as he had Ginny, Christy, and Aidan. He told me that he understood now that the Weasleys were never poor, we were rich with love. Mom and Dad loved us, and we loved each other. He told me that he wished he had grown up in a more loving home even if he had to give up his money. Here's to ten years of marriage, and hopefully, ten years later, we'll be having another party," you say as you take a sip of your champagne.

As you walk over to Draco and Ginny, he lets go of her, and she runs into your arms. The both of you embrace.

"That was a beautiful speech, Ron," she whispers in your ear. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, Ginny. It was my pleasure," you whisper back. As you let go of each other, Draco walks up, and after a moments hesitation, he hugs you.

"You're like a brother to me, too, Ronny-boy," Draco tells you.

"That means more to me than you think." A hand slips into yours, and when you look down, you see it's Anna, your nine year old daughter.

"Yes, Anna?" you ask as you look around for Hermione, your wife of twelve years.

"Daddy, can Uncle Harry give me a ride on his Lightning 300? He told me to ask you or Mommy," she says as she looks as you with her big blue eyes.

"Of course you can, honey." When you say this, she takes off running towards Harry.

"You know, Hermione would've told her she couldn't. That's why she asked you. You would never say no to her," Ginny tells you. She's looking fondly at Anna and Harry.

"Draco does the same with Christy," you shoot back. Draco doesn't look fazed, though.

"Oh, I know. That's why I never tell her to ask her father for anything."

"Well, Ronny-boy, we've got more important people to talk to, so I'll be seeing you tomorrow," Draco says to you as he starts to pull Ginny away.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." You watch them walk over to Luna and her husband, Tim. They fit together. That's what Hermione told you when you first learned of them being together. You look at them, and realize that she's right. You can't imagine one without the other. You can't imagine your sister picking another man more perfect for her than Draco. You can't imagine a more content couple. ….And you don't want to.

A/N: Now...REVIEW! OR ELSE! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA...


End file.
